


Hush little child (no one knows your here)

by fangirly103 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Parent Nick Fury, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Nick Fury, Team Cap is full of shit, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fangirly103
Summary: Tony Stark was used to masks. He wore one nearly 100% of the time, facades weren't that much work to put up anymore. He thought they were his friends, his family but when the inevitable betrayal came he was still hurt. He was barely living and Nick Fury would change that. But not without accidentally leading the ex-vengers back and revealing much more than he intended to.
Relationships: Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Nick Fury/Maria Hill, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'm just an old man who cares very much about you"_

Tony hadn't thought too much about his words for fear of releasing some repressed memories, he didn't see Fury as his father, regardless of DNA. If he was his father, he wouldn't have passed him on to that jerk. 

And all of a sudden because he was now all ' _super'_ he was automatically the top of Fury's priorities? 

Deep down, he knew it was for his safety, so he wouldn't be targeted, which he already was enough as it is, but it still hurt. No matter the logic, it was still painful for him to look at Fury when he knows and remembers the day he was sent of all too well. 

He'd spent years avoiding SHIELD's 'inconspicuous' checkups, after all he chose who worked for him and shield candidates were always rejected. Over the years, his facade had been perfected, despite the wrenching in his gut, he could stomach being in an Avengers Initiative meeting. His walls were an iron fortress, impenetrable to those who were not Rhodey or Pepper.

But that didn't matter, because it all came crashing down when Steve's shield slammed into his heart. Replacement heart but still. It was disturbingly poetic considering that's how he felt every time Steve took a dig at him. He really just got the worst of luck with his supposed "family".

It had been twenty hours.

He felt cold.

Frost gnawing at every piece of open skin, which was quite a lot considering he'd forced himself out of his suit, revealing his ripped bodysuit.

His chest was spilling a slow but steady stream of blood on to the ground, leaving trails of it for every inch he crawled. Vaguely, he wondered if Pepper would yell at him for his 'lack of self-preservation' but it only caused a sharp pang of pain as he came to terms with the fact he was going to die.

Giving up on his pointless crawling, he slumped against a pillar and closed his eyes to think.

Dad.

He never even got to say it one last time, he was going to be gone forever and never be able to talk to his father again, he had spent his whole life avoiding it and yet now he wanted to. A sigh escaped his cracked lips. He was going to go and not have to the chance to talk to him one last time.

A series of curses flitted through his mind when he thought about the Rogues, Steve would probably never tell them the full truth and who knows if Bucky will.

The frost was starting to bite through his skin causing the skin to turn a pale shade of blue.His breathing became slow and raggedy as his eyes, now open, struggled to remain so.

Using the last remaining bit of his strength, he tilted his head to look at the sky.

"Damn, I wanted to go out with style." he forces out as his eyes finally win the battle and close.

**Unknown shield base in Europe.**

"Coulson! I need that update on the backup strike team now." Fury snapped, walking towards his office with Phil Coulson close behind.

"Sir no work is being done due to a little data leak,"

"What was leaked?" Fury sighed, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Some files- rather videos from Afghanistan," At this moment, Fury was glad for Phil's contagious calm nature and took a deep breath before responding.

"How- you know what I don't need to know, get in contact with Stark," 

"That's the issue. We can't,"

Fury turned around slowly, putting on a stone face to hide his real opinion, instead of talking a silence fell upon the two

"What?" he snapped, losing his cool after the long lack of speaking

"Director, Stark's been filed for a missing persons case."

_Inhale. Exhale. Breath._

Fury repeated this until he was vaguely calm despite the no doubt obvious distress from that simple statement.

"Where was he last seen?" 

"The Raft."

"Get the revival initiative and the elite force on it, now." 

Phil nodded and was halfway down the hallway when Fury stopped him.

"Find him, Phil. Please."

The agent looked startled by the amount of emotions that were projected through four simple words but nonetheless brushed it to the back of his mind for later thought. He had a mission to complete, and a Stark to find. 

**Siberia**

The scene the SHIELD agents were about to find was not pretty.

After hour of work, a couple interrogations and the process of elimination, they had narrowed his location down to a blizzard like island in Siberia. 

Finally, after a short while of scouting the base, they found the 'room' where the cold but existent life signature was coming from. Phil, being the leader, gently pushed open the metal door with a creak and almost dropped his gun at the sight before him.

An extremely banged up iron man armour rested on the floor, the chest and neck parts almost entirely shattered. The next thing to catch his vision was a bionic metal arm with blood coating the fingertips and sparking wires, laying at the completely opposite side of the room, next to the shield.

Oh the shield.

The paint was chipped on one specific side and had fragments of red and gold paint decorating the same edge. That could only mean one thing.

A horrified expression crossed his face as he connected the dots and finally noticed Tony Stark slumped against a pillar with his eyes closed. Panic immediately rushed through him with concern for his friend but the bleeding chest, neck and general puddle of blood surrounding him was extremely disturbing to look at. 

Automatically he turned away from the scene as the 'revival' medics tried to determine what state he was in and what state he will end up in.

After a few minutes of worrying, a tap on his shoulder reminded him of what e was actually worrying about.

"Mr Coulson. It seems, he is alive," A wave of relief washed through him but quickly disappears when he saw the anxious face of the younger boy.

"But?" he sighed.

"He won't make it." 

Phil's hard expression remained but grief was panging at his heart, oh how was he going to tell Pepper? or Fury, who seemed strangely concerned about the whole thing?

"And there's absolutely nothing that can heal him?" He doesn't really want an answer, to be slapped with reality but he knows he has to ask.

"Not any medicine..." The implication the young boy was making seemed generally bad but it couldn't really get worse than this.

"Just put him in the medical facility in ********, I'll discuss with his family."

**Unknown shield facility in europe**

The words are painful, jagged shards of remorse digging it's way through his throat, but he knows he can't let Potts and Rhodes notice so he settles on a pained expression.

"Miss Potts, Mr Rhodes, Stark won't make it,"

Pepper eyes blew wide and Rhodey seemed as if he expected it. Tears began silently streaming down her faces and he knew he would have to ask, no matter how much Stark would hate it if he woke up.

"S-so that's it? He is just gonna die? N-no goodbyes, nothing? You have absolutely nothing that can save him?!" Pepper was looking frantic and panicked and Fury couldn't bring himself to feel pity as he was feeling the exact same way.

"Nothing medical."

"Except...."

"Enhanced individual programs," Rhodey but in, a glazed over, depressed look in his eyes.

"It's the only shot." Fury reached down to grab the file in his bag, nervously awaiting their nod of approval. "This file contains all known programs we have access to. In the corner it should say if it has been successful, is unstable or experimental." 

He flipped it open and laid them out flat before dragging his chair round to look at the listed projects.

"You can always mix two to get a result he might like better." Fury stood up to go but Rhodey clung to his wrist.

"Stay. Your his father, you should have a say." Rhodey said, Pepper nodding along while wiping her wrecked mascara of her face

After 45 minutes of precarious debate, they narrowed it down to 10 projects.

"How about project rebirth?" Pepper asks, oblivious to who actually caused him to be in this state.

"I don't think he'd appreciate being turned into the exact same thing the person who made him like this is,"

"Rogers did this?" she asked incredulously, "To be fair that's experimental anyways so that might not even work,"

They both chose to ignore the prior question in favour of moving on.

Fury flipped onto the final double page spread with the plant, Nightshade, on one and Extremis on the other. The page said there was no current projects on extremis regardless of Tony Stark's fixing of the famous serum.

"There is one more," Fury sighed, only having wanted to use this as a last resort measure, but desperate times were upon them and they only had ten minutes left to make a decision. A confusing conflict of emotions passed over him but he finally made up his mind and opened a holoscreen in front of him from his watch.

"Cool watch," Rhodey commented, earning a slight chuckle from the director.

"Stark tech," All three chorused.

Swiping through a few slides and entering a second password he finally flipped it around to show them.

Project mente

After reading through, double checking and a long debate about the outcome, it was decided.

Tony Stark was going to be a telepath, telekinetic, pyrokinetic. 

And hopefully it would be for the best


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long procedure Tony wakes up to a...different appearance and an unavoidable conversation before being shoved into a training session he didn't know he needed.

_Tony Stark was going to be a telepath, telekinetic, pyrokinetic._

_And hopefully, it would be for the best._

The night was long and stressful for everyone involved in the procedure, and the exhausted doctors finally walked out of the operating room seven hours later shifting a bed to a recovery room. Much to the relief of Rhodey, Pepper, and Fury.

Once Tony had been successfully settled into his new room, Pepper hurried down the corridor towards it, ignoring Rhodey's requests for her to wait.

She finally slowed down when she began nearing the room and pushed open the door gently, silently hoping that he would be asleep so this conversation didn't have to happen.

Nevertheless, she took a few steps into the room, and perched silently on his bed, barely noticing the fact he was awake.

"Th-this is hard for me Tones. I-I just thought if you were asleep that maybe it would be less painful. Truth is...I miss you, Tony. I miss being with you, like together. I just..Nevermind." during the whole speech she was facing away from him.

"I'm not ready for that Pep," Tony ground out, voice hoarse from the lack of use.

Pepper looked up, startled, with a smile playing across her face but was soon replaced with a forlorn one.

"I'm s-sorry," he says looking close to tears, it was then that she noticed with the new bout of sadness that his fingers had lit up with a cracking blue.

Tony interlaced his fingers with hers squeezed them before retracting his hand, leaving it to rest by his side.

"G-get Da-N- Fury. Get Fury,"

His words stumble out but Pepper understands anyways, she puts her emotions aside and returns a few minutes after with Fury behind her. She seems to understand what they want as she leaves the room hastily.

It silent for a few moments, Fury staring at Tony while he glanced around uncomfortably. It continues until Tony can't take it anymore.

"I'm just going to ask, why?"

"Why did you get Project mente? Because you were-"

"I know that, stop deflecting. Why did you leave me with Howard?"

Fury sighed, long and filled with stress. He walked over to the armchair opposite the bed and sat down.

"Because it wasn't safe Tony, I thought you knew that,"

"I know! I don't care about that anymore. But why Howard?"

"I trusted him back then! They needed an heir and I needed you safe, It was a win-win,"

"I can not believe you just said win-win," Tony smirked only receiving an eye roll in response.

The conversation paused for a while, leaving both to their thoughts.

"Why don't we try again?" Fury knew it was a long shot considering Stark had been avoiding him for his entire adulthood.

"O-Okay,"

"As long as you don't call me Fury,"

"Okay Dad, but you have to tell me what my name is," Tony seemed to be oblivious to his slip of dad, but Fury wasn't too fixated on reminding him.

"Wait does this mean I'm also Fury?" Tony asked a wide grin that Fury was getting nervous about, spreading across his cheeks.

"Yes."

"Tony Fury doesn't ring but I like it"

"That's because it's supposed to be Adrian,"

"Wait What?" But Fury'd already gone leaving Tony with a warm feeling inside as well as a lot to think about.

He hadn't put much thought to the Rogues since S-before the enhancement and finally he had some time to.

They were his family after all. Were being the keyword. 

Maybe they never really were, he thought

Wanda was just plain inconsiderate, had a bad attitude issue and had no sense of privacy.

Steve took every chance to nitpick his flaws and was constantly searching for Howard in Tony, which of course he never found.

Clint was okay, bit sassy but he never did anything-"watch your back cause he might break it,"-Nevermind that, he thought.

Natasha was constantly gaining his trust before breaking it. 

"Wow, my taste in friends sucks," he mutters, not knowing that Rhodey was standing in the doorway.

"How rude of you," he chuckles, causing Tony to shoot up and snap his head round to face him.

"Anyway, it's naptime Tony,"

"Uhh no,"

"Tones,"

"Nope, Nada"

"You have training after and some testing so rest up bro,"

"Never call me bro again," Tony huffed.

"Not unless you take a nap,"

"I've been tricked," Tony laughs, leaning back into his pillow.

Rhodey just stands there until he hears soft snores coming from the bed. 

**Three hours later**

Tony was being led down endless staircases and hallways that he had no effort to acknowledge on the way to the gym. 

After some pestering, he learned there was some guy called Dr. Strange who was there to help him but the agent wouldn't let anymore slip.

The agent halted outside an extremely futuristic looking door, opened it, shoved him in and left.

Rude, he thought absently.

Standing right in front of him was a tall man with a goatee to rival his but clothes right out of Harry Potter.

"I'm Doctor Strange. Thanks for the...compliment," he seemed annoyed but Tony brushed it off.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Adrian Fury? Tony Stark?"

"Uhh," Tony replied unintelligently

"Let's get started."

Strange led him over to a cupboard he hadn't noticed before and waved his fists in some kind of patterns. A swirling orange light flickered into a hole where a bottle fell through. Then Strange turned to him, gazing at him as if to silently will him into doing something.

"What are you waiting for? Light it on fire,"

Electric blue sparks shot out from Tony's hand, erupting into the air in random patterns. He spun around, eyes locked onto the bottle cap, willing it to burst into flames.

And it did.

Along with everything surrounding it.

Oops.

Tony looked straight to the wizard guy, searching for any kind of reassurance. It didn't come.

"Well what are you waiting for put the fire out!" he commanded, sneering down at him.

Tony flicked his wrist twice and the fire somehow diffused.

They repeated this a few times, each turn charring the cabinet where the bottle rested more. 

"Well, moving on, I have things to do later, you know, a job,"

"What is it you do?" Tony asked, eyes piercing through him.

"Protect your reality douchebag," Strange's lip twisted up but it quickly became a stoic expression.

"Look into my mind."

"What?" Tony looked alarmed at the thought of it but nodded his head. He turned a full 180 to face away from Strange before attempting to let his powers wonder.

"What do you see?" Strange asked Tony.

"A blank wall, like something is protecting your mind."

"And now if I do this?" Strange slammed his wrists together and the protection spell subsided.

Tony let out a sharp gasp as he was propelled into Strange's mind but a few seconds later the wall kicked him out again, leaving an exhausted and excited Tony.

Memories appeared but were hastily whisked away along with thoughts.

Feeling bad for the wizard he ran back over to him and pulled up his sleeve. Strange tried tugging his arm away but the other male's iron grip wasn't budging.

"How?" Tony said holding the constantly shuddering fingers gently.

"Car crash," Tony seemed to loosen his grip so Strange took the chance to pull his hand away. There was a weirdly comfortable silence which Tony was eager to break.

"So how did you g-"

"That's it for today Stark, or Fury, whatever you prefer," Strange's cape flew onto his back as he walked through an orange portal, leaving a dumbfounded Tony staring at the spot he had been standing prior.

They spent the next few weeks like that, his family would visit, he would nap and then train, it might seem boring but he liked it regardless of Strange's endless lectures about reading minds and how to find specific things.

Tony was glad that he, finally had something good in life.

A family.


	3. Home or Wakanda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is finally discharged from the Shield facility and with no nearby places to go he moves to a three-floor apartment in Wakanda with Pepper, Strange, and Rhodey.

_Tony was glad that he, finally had something good in life._

_A family._

He was just beginning to drift off when a doctor he recognized as Melinda.

"Mr. Stark, you are from here on discharged from Shield medical. Go to Fury's office to discuss your further living situation." 

"Thank you, Mel."

"It's alright Stark, now leave please,"

"No need to get antsy," he smirked, having already returned to his irritating nature.

"Get out before I make you," she sighed.

Tony, wanting to get out before he was drop-kicked out, pulled himself out of the bed, grabbed the duffel bag with spare clothes and began the short walk to Fury's office, humming a tune quietly as he went.

Trying to be polite, he rapped on the door twice before walking in.

"What is the point of knocking when you came in anyway?" Fury snapped, clearly too into his paperwork to notice who it was.

"Can't stand me already? Wow, Nicky," Tony taunted, popping a blueberry in his mouth that just appeared in his hand.

Fury glanced up with a trace of a smile which was quickly replaced with a serious expression, bringing worry to the front of Stark's mind.

"Onto the actual reason you here. Where are you going to live? Avengers Tower, due to your generous nature, legally belongs to the Avengers so you can't live there unless you were to have signed permission from the other five." Fury explained, growing agitated by the fact Stark was just too damn trusting, he continued anyway, "your malibu home was destroyed years ago so that's not an option either,"

"Well, what choice do I have then? I can't stay in a holiday home as I use those for safe houses!"

"You have three options, two considering most would question it if you lived with Shield. Wakanda, or move in elsewhere."

By this point, Stark looked downright enraged, his palms flaring with a dangerous blue.

"You can't be serious Nicky, I knew you could be stupid but damn," Fury chose to ignore the clear dig thrown his way and plowed on with the suggestion.

"You would be on the top three floors of an eighty story apartment block, in a house that only you and five others have access too, as far as possible from the rogues in the most technologically advanced country in the world, and you're saying no."

"Details Details," Tony dismissed, waving his hand as if to swipe the idea away, "fine."

"Yes? Great, T'challa is waiting outside for you."

"I'm sorry, what? I thought..." He trailed off, not particularly interested in continuing his train of thought.

"Well, you thought wrong, now go." Fury felt like he'd sighed more in these past weeks than he had in his entire life.

"No hug goodbye?" Tony teased, pulling a fake pout and walking over to the back exit.

"Bye Tony,"

"Bye d-dad," 

Tony shuddered at his words but turned around to face the quinjet that he knew awaited behind the door. Fury watched as Tony stepped out of the doors, a nostalgic feeling filing him inside, though he chose to ignore it in favor of not seeming emotional.

**Half an hour later in Wakanda.**

"And you're certain that the Rogues wouldn't be aware of my presence?" The question, which had been asked numerous times, was instead not by T'Challa but by Rhodey this time.

"Yes Tony, please could you kindly shut up now, I don't want to miss anything." Rhodey sassed, miffed at Tony's antics.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever honey bear."

"We've arrived," T'Challa announces, watching the light banter with a smile.

"Wait really, I didn't even feel that, wow," Pepper says, amazed at just how advanced Wakandan technology is.

The door at the back slides down, creating a pristine staircase down to the smooth cobblestone beneath.

"Woah," Tony mumbles, trying to take in every last inch of the sights before him.

Large glassy buildings took up the center of the city with silver, gold ones surrounding it. Radiant sunlight bouncing off the futuristic buildings in waves. Flowing water pooled to the left of his vision, clear turquoise colors merging with blue.

That's when he finally noticed the palace, with its vast spiraling staircase and tower-like feel to it. The emerald fields, bright sunshine, and generally revolutionary appearance were shocking, to say the least.

"This is brilliant!" Tony says, a bright grin on his usually stoic features, Pepper could still remember when that grin used to be directed for her and hadn't been worn since.

"Come, let me guide you to your living arrangements." T'Challa faced a different direction and began walking when he heard their footsteps.

Even after the half-hour walk, the trio was not in the least exhausted, the sights and sounds being the only thing occupying their minds, Tony could tell if he looked but he didn't. He'd made a pact with himself to never use it on his best friends, valuing their privacy more than their secrets, much unlike Wanda. 

The walk finally came to a halt outside one of the taller glassy buildings, located a few streets away from the center of the city.

"Use these as a measure of security," T' Challa held out his hand in which his guard placed three small boxes in. Tony immediately opened it and slipped out a silver ring and onto his finger, followed by Pepper and Rhodey.

"If you need anything, double-tap it and say my name and it will bring up a holoscreen call, your floors are level 80 too and including 83. Enjoy Wakanda," 

Quick goodbyes and a minute-long elevator ride later and they were each standing in their respective rooms ordering clothes on the complimentary tablet. Tony was just deciding between an ACDC shirt and a Black Sabbath one when a knock on his door brought him out of his internal debate.

"Come in!" he yelled, swiping through his extensive order and clicking buy all.

A Stephen Strange appeared around the corner and walked right into Tony's line of vision.

"Hey Stranger," Tony teased, the left corner of his lip tugging upwards.

"Hey Stark," Stephen sighed, he had long since giving up trying to convince Tony to drop the nickname.

"How can I help you? Jeez, I sound like a cashier,"

"You do." 

"Like your one to talk. 'What Master do you serve' and all, the guy was a cop!"

"Shut up," Strange huffed a light pink settling into his cheeks. Soon enough, the pair had settled into the usual banter and jokes with Tony's regular blatant flirting, that Strange refused to admit he enjoyed.

**Meanwhile in Wakanda (With the Rogues)**

The Ex-Vengers common room was interesting, to say the least. Natasha sat on the back of one of the larger sofas, twirling a knife around but refused to speak, it was not uncommon for her to sit in a conflicted silence and no one tended to bother her. 

Bucky would read in the very corner of the room, only moving for bathroom breaks or if Steve insisted, much to Steve's estate. He never really spoke, unlike the few words Natasha would occasionally mumble or add into a conversation.

Clint and Wanda would sit across from each other like two high schoolers gossiping. Which was not far off since most of their conversations were either whining about every little thing or bitching about the Accords and Tony. Tony, was not an uncommon topic in the common room, discussed at least once a day and usually leading to fits of rage from various people so Steve preferred to avoid, in favor of them not figuring out the truth about Siberia.

Sam and Steve talked mindlessly and were quite often the first to suggest team-building exercises like baking or training together to help relieve the tension. 

Overall, the place was just a bomb boiling with anger ready to explode all over Team Tony if they got the chance.

"Sooo...Who wants to make dinner tonight?" Sam asked, nervously glancing around the room of people who didn't know too well.

"Steve." everyone chorused resulting in a blushing Steve who walked off to gather ingredients, Sam followed after not sure he wanted to stay in the room.

The conversation quickly resumed and even Natasha and Bucky striking up a debate over who has the best weapons on them. Clint and Wanda were huddled over an array of papers one appearing to be a map.

"Nat come see this?" Clint asked through obviously gritted teeth and within a few seconds, the aforementioned woman was peering over his shoulders to look at the newspaper articles. Some of them covered the cleverly named 'Civil War' but most had the same titles. Titles that loomed and carried so much weight that she almost didn't even want to read them.

_The disappearance of a legend._

_Dead?_

_Four weeks and a half- where is he?_

She still hadn't connected the dots until see read the final few.

_Stark, where is he now?_

_Iron Man the Kidnapping: Civil War_

_Stark missing part two._

Oh no. Oh god.

A long and extremely colorful group of words came to mind as well as an unhealthy amount of relief and glee, of what she did not know, but it was there.

"Think that bastard finally got what he deserved, the backstabbing asshole," Clint snarled an animalistic grin on his face.

"Oh he did, and whatever he got I hope I can give him so much worse," Wanda chimed.

"What would you do?" Clint asks, is if were normal to ask someone how they were going to torture someone else.

"The works. You know, strangle him with his fears, spill his darkest thoughts and memories,"

"Soooo, mind rape?" Clint deducts, now swinging his legs over the edge of the counter and nonchalantly eating pringles. Wanda only shrugs and turns back to the other assorted papers.

"What do you think about that plan, Nat,"

"Talk first. Wanda can get his thoughts and memories of the past months in our heads. If it goes south then attack, I guess maybe throw in the works too"

"Good plan. You here that Wan?" she only responds with a brisk nod but both Natasha and Clint can see the glint in her eyes.

"Don't you think that's a tad far," Bucky cuts in.

"Nah," Clint shrugs, "like Wanda says the metal alcoholic deserves so much worse, this? This is nowhere near what he's done," Clint's eyes darken significantly but he just walks right over to Bucky, plops down on the chair and starts to play Mario Kart.

**With Tony**

"Do you want to watch Netflix?" Tony asks, suppressing a yawn as he did so.

Stranges head suddenly whips left and right in all kinds of ways he did not understand.

"Strange?"

But it continues, worry pooling inside him Tony reaches out but stops himself halfway accidentally levitating the pillow in the midst of it. Deciding to run with it, he flicked his fingers and the pillow dropped right onto Strange's faces. He'd stopped the movement and stopped any kind of movement, he was now just lying there smothered in a pillow and unmoving.

"Stephen!" Tony vigorously shakes the other man's arms as his head is overtaken by panic. Stephen's eyes fly open, frantically searching the room but he visibly relaxed when his eyes met with Tony's worried chocolate ones.

"Those damn avengers!" He wants to scream but decides against it knowing it will only further worry his 'friend', "Ho-How could they, you should have seen it, they were saying the stupidest shit about you. I saw it- their current conversation," he sighs dejectedly, Tony following suit.

"Tony?"

"Yeah,"

"I won't leave you- not like they did," 

And it that moment Tony just wanted to kiss this man, all he'd done for him just because he was so damn good-and he was. His rough lips sat comfortably against Stephen contrastingly smooth ones, and he just wants to melt. They broke apart a few seconds later faces plastered with childish grins.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Stephen asks breathless, face flushed but happy.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if ya'll don't like Irontrange, I thought it fit with the plot fairly well, I would love to see any requests!


	4. Tony?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony decide to go out on their first date a week after their kiss. Steve and Bucky have an argument that leads to Bucky spotting Tony on a rage-filled walk. And our favorite pirate decides to try and further mend his failing relationship with Tony.

_"So does this mean we're dating?" Stephen asks breathless, face flushed but happy._

_"Yeah. Yeah, it does."_

Tony leaned in again a fond smile creeping up his face, Stephen copying the movement happily. The contrasting lips connected once more in peaceful syncing movements.

Unknown to the pair, the bedroom door silently cracked open, a grinning Rhodey standing in the doorframe holding a pizza box. He instantly dropped the pizza, as his mind tried to register the sight before him, the gentle thud causing Tony and Stephen to jump away from each other reflexively.

"Uhh...Hi Rhodey," Tony said nervously, eyes downcast.

"Hey Tones, I got you pizza, there's some for you in the kitchen, Stephen,"

Stephen nodded, pulled himself off the bed and towards the door, only stopping because he heard the voice he'd grown to love, call out.

"Strange, a week from now, 4 pm, the lobby."

"Are you asking me out?" Stephen felt a strange giddiness inside him as his heart began pumping increasingly fast.

"Am I?" Tony sassed, his signature smirk tilting upwards, sending butterflies into Stephen's stomach.

"Then I'm saying yes," he turned around to leave again but was stopped once more. Rhodey sat off to the side, watching the interactions intensely.

"Don't be late!"

"I should be the one telling you that," Stephen laughed at the fake offended noise that Tony let out.

He turned around and finally left, leaving Tony and Rhodey to discuss Tony's love life much to his embarrassment. `

"So. Strange, huh?"

Tony groaned and buried his hands in his face due to the further mortification. Thoughts flung at random in his head, snippets of different conversations playing over and over.

" _Big man in a suit of armor, take that off what are you?"_

_"Watch your back cause he might break it,"_

_"Iron Man: Yes. Tony Stark: Not Recommended."_

_"Don't you feel anything?! Your just a narcissistic bastard!!"_

That last one hurt, it came from a particularly pissed off and vengeance-seeking Wanda left on voicemail after she ran away to join 'all-knowing' Steve. It seemed, whenever no one spoke for a while his mind would take pleasure in torturing him, he was beginning to suspect the witch had been messing with him for a while, unfortunately, his powers were still in training. Unlike Wanda, he couldn't delve into his mind, at least not yet.

Soon enough Rhodey disrupted his confliction to pry more details out of him about his new boyfriend. 

**One week later-With the Rogues**

"I bet I could beat you on Rainbow road!" Clint teased staring right at the TV in concentration.

"Wouldn't even dream of making that bet Wilson," Steve piped up from across the room as he nonchalantly sipped his hot chocolate.

"Your an old man, of course, you can't play!" Clint replied.

"It's offending how little faith you have in my Mario Kart skills," Sam said, pulling a face that looked remotely like a pout, not that they could tell since he was a fairly new addition to the group of friends.

"I'm going to go check on Bucky," Steve murmured, assuming no one heard but he forgot that most had trained hearing.

"He needs space Steve, just come watch this match, at least," Natasha persuaded

"Fine."

A conversation that was really just banter, a massive amount of chip bags and fruits later, the Mario Kart match was finally over and Clint had won. Again. Nowadays it was routine for them to eat, play video games, train and sleep. It was simple, but mostly because they couldn't be bothered to deal with their issues.

"Ha! I win, told ya, you couldn't beat me in Mario Kart, I'm a pro!" Clint whooped, jumping up and down for good measure.

"Whatever Birdbrain," Sam rolled his eyes and plucked his way through the assorted room of people to get a snack.

"Yo Wings! Can I have a Redbull?"

"Oh my god, stop with that! I am not a Redbull." Sam yelled, pulling out a can of Redbull and assorted chip bags.

"Well your 'pet' kind of is, and shitstorm that is Stark named it that," Clint replied, setting up the TV to play another round.

"Shitstorm is a little- no a lot of understatement. More like a-" Sam tried but was quickly cut off by Natasha.

"Yeah, just get back here with the food Sam!" Natasha spat, but a tell-tale smile proved the possible heat behind it wrong. She slinked over to where Clint was sitting in an armchair and squashed down next to him.

"Jeez, personal space Tash,"

She didn't spare him a second glance as she quickly picked up a conversation with Wanda.

"Hey Nat, I'm going for my walk now, I need some air," Wanda said, brushing off imaginary dust and leaving the room with a series of goodbyes chorusing from behind her. Changing quickly into inconspicuous clothing, she headed out from the palace guest quarters.

**Tony**

"So, deodorant?"

"Yes,"

"Watch, god knows you need one,"

"Yes _mother_ , I have everything," Tony huffed staring at his simple jeans and t-shirt in the mirror.

"Hey Rhodey, do you think I'm underdressed?"

"Tony, just get going, or he's going to think you stood him up!" Rhodey gripped his shoulders for good measure and steered him out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Bye honey bear,"

"Bye Tony," He sighed, walking off and muttering things about Tony being like a toddler.

"I heard that!" Tony yelled but still grinning like a cat anyway.

"No, you didn't," Rhodey replied, already too far off for Tony to hear him.

The elevator ride down was one of the most nerve-racking experiences for one because he hated being alone in an enclosed space due to Afghanistan, but mostly because he was anxious about the forthcoming date.

The small noise the elevator made as it announced the floor, brought him out of his thoughts as he walked confidently forward, plastering a real smile to his face.

"Stephen!"

"Hey Tony, are you ready?

"For what?"

"For this,"

Strange began making circles with his sling ring, orange sparks bursting into radiant existence in front of the couple. After a few seconds, a man-sized portal was there, leading to the gardens where Tony had set up dinner.

"After you," Stephen said, jokingly bowing down.

"Uhm. Okay,"

Tony stepped one foot at a time and instantly he could feel the difference of the warm afternoon air. Then, building up courage, he stepped through, tugging Stephen along with him not anticipating the close proximity they would be in. He pecked Strange on the lips and guided him over to where a lovely picnic was set up, surrounded by flowers.

"Wow, Tony this looks amazing, got any cheese sandwiches?" Strange was gazing at Tony in awe and gratitude, something, even when on better terms, the Rogues never gave him, regardless of how much money and time he invested in them.

"Only for you," It was a joke, and yet the truest thing he's ever said. He opened the basket, plopped down on the blanket and passed Strange a sandwich.

"I was kidding," 

"Well, are you gonna eat that, cause I like cheese too,"

"I never said I wasn't going to," he pulled the sandwich away as Tony leaned forward to snatch it. They played like this for a minute, Tony chasing the evading sandwich until Stephen lost concentration while gazing into Tony's eyes, resulting in Tony taking a small bite out of it.

"Rude,"

"You know you love it,"

"I really do," 

The lush grass melted into the checked blanket where they sat. Golden rays of sunshine leaking through the mass of trees surrounding the little grove. Tony and Stephen now sat, hands intertwined as they ingested the widespread of Wakandan delicacies. There was a comfortable silence where both were just content to eat and watch, savoring the other's presence.

"You know, this would be perfect for a photo," Tony spoke up.

"Yeah! Get your phone, and I don't mean the crappy apology one,"

"That goes unsaid," Tony responded as he positioned his Starkphone to lean against the tree.

Gently, Stephen wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaning onto him to bring warmth. Tony reclined into the embrace, a genuine smile adorning his features.

"J?" Tony called out, quickly returning to his picture-ready look. Stephen's cloak wrapped around the two, appearing from nowhere, once they were snuggled up, JARVIS took the picture, without flash, so as not to blind the serene couple.

"One more?" Stephen asks, looking down hopefully into Tony's eyes. Tony didn't bother replying and wrapped his arms around Stephen's waist and tugged him forward into a kiss. Instantly, he melted into it, a soft groan escaping his lips. 

They broke apart breathlessly, childish grin ablaze, Tony retrieved his phone from its spot against the tree, returning to snuggle up next to Stephen under the warmth of the cloak.

"Hey, how about the drawing filter?"

"That looks good, yeah. Definitely my new wallpaper,"

Stephen chuckled, plucking the phone of an indignant Tony's hands and sending it to his phone.

"Your cute when you're mad Tony,"

"I know."

A small rustling in the bushes brought them out of their fond trance like conversation.

"Did you hear that?" Tony questioned nervously, clearly mad at someone running the moment.

"Nah," Stephen shrugged, turning Tony around to face him and bent down to kiss him again, to which Tony peacefully obliged.

**Wanda's run.**

Wanda wasn't a stranger to the woods, back in her H.Y.D.R.A days she used to go for relaxing jogs when no one was about, to clear her head and collect her thoughts. She found it peaceful, and this jog was no different from any others, she needed to vent her anger at Stark and running as fast as she can, was the only healthy way she could think of doing so.

The tension back in the common room had steadily grown to levels her powers weren't dealing with well, so naturally, she went for a run.

The meadows and gardens in Wakanda were familiar to her, she knew all the little groves and nooks, burrows and shelters she could rest in. Her favorite was a little grove with the flowers and trees surrounding it, leaking the sunlight through the vibrant leaves. She visited it twice a week usually, and today was no different. 

After slipping into a sports bra and leggings with her favored red sneakers, she headed out for her run, using a small pathway behind the tower as a shortcut.

The wind was whooshing behind her as she ran with full force, hair bouncing behind her in locks of chocolate-colored softness.

Her feet knew where to go without her paying them much mind, she let her thoughts wander away from the directions she took and to more guarded topic like her brother, and opinion on Stark.

Furious tears crashed down her cheeks and onto the emerald strands of grass below, decorating some with a thin sheen of water.

As she neared what she called the golden grove, she heard a peal of soft laughter followed by an unfamiliar and infectious one, both emerging from the area. 

Curious as to what she was hearing she floated her self onto a rather high up tree branch where she could view the whole place but was concealed by the leaves. Silently, she thanked herself for wearing a green outfit.

She almost fell out of the tree from shock when she got a clear look at who the people were. An unknown man, in a jacket and jeans, sat on a checkered blanket chatting animatedly to what appeared to be Tony Stark.

"Craving a closer look, so she could hear the conversation, she leaped skillfully into another tree, where she received a better view of the scene before her.

Tony's head inclined and turned around a slight bit, suggesting he had heard her, she cursed in her head at her stealth skills or lack of.

"Are you gonna eat that, cause I like cheese too," Tony asks and attempts to snatch the sandwich away from the other man who easily evaded his reach for a few minutes before finally giving up.

 _Classic Stark_. she thought, rolling her eyes in an annoyed manner. _Always trying to get what he wants, the selfish git._

"I never said I wasn't going to." The other man sounded....fond? Exasperated? Annoyed? 

It was hard to tell since she was so far away.

Tony this time managed to snag a bite of the sandwich, grinning up at the other man with glee present in his eyes.

"Rude," The stranger said glowering playfully at Tony. 

Wanda though, naturally assumed it was an angry glare and immediately liked the man in front, for apparently hating Stark.

Damn _right that was rude, does he have any manners._

"You know you love it," Stark teased.

"I really do,"

To say Wanda was shook would be an understatement, her entire perspective had just flipped upside down.

For a few minutes she watched as the ate in comfortable silence, and she almost left but Tony spoke up just before she did.

"You know this would be a perfect photo," Stark finally spoke up.

Yet again, her eyes rolled. _What a narcissist._

"Yeah! Get your phone, and I don't mean the crappy apology one"

"That goes unsaid." Stark chuckled picked up his phone and set it up for a photo.

Wanda thought for a second hung up on the offhand comment about an apology phone which after a few minutes of pondering, she decided it was probably the one Steve sent.

_Wow, so ungrateful._

The strange wrapped his arms around Tony tightly as Tony reclined into his embrace, a crimson cloak wrapped around the two as the picture snapped, both smiling.

That confused her, it seemed a bit to close for just friends but she brushed it off easily and decided to pay even more attention.

The pair seemed to converse for a minute leaning ever closer before they made out. Not wanting to watch anymore, her curiosity quenched and anger ranging, she jumped out of the branches landing with a thud before sprinting away from the scene. All thought of being quiet completely fleeing her mind.

Within ten minutes she had arrived back to the Avengers quarters, face burning from the excessive running, and her looking wild and crazy she burst through the doors to the common room. Silence immediately following her rather dramatic entry.

"He's here" she gasped, like a fish, scrounging for breath.

"Who?" Natasha asked carefully, suspicion carved into her features, eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed.

"S-Stark. He's here," she repeated, collapsing exhausted onto the sofa as the others exchanged looks between them.


End file.
